In times of War
by Tsukekaeru Karasu
Summary: This is a story that I ran off quickly I may go back and edit it. At the moment I'm still sneaking time at the school and library. I apologize if it's subpar. Percy always seems to need someone to look after him. This time it's Oliver.


Author's Note: Okay so this idea has been bouncing around my head since I finished the Deathly Hallows. I always did like Percy and he seems to need someone to take care of him. I thought this would be cool.

Percy looked around his small office. It really wasn't safe for him to be in the Ministry anymore. Everywhere he looked he could see the war coming into his little organized world. Looking back at things now he wondered why he hadn't followed his parents. Dumbledore was dead and he'd lost the job that he once would have done anything for.

Leaving his office Percy kept his head down and headed towards the nearest Apparition point. He really just wanted to get home and go out and sulk, have a few drinks, consider how best to go about begging his parents to let him move back home. He wouldn't have the money to stay in his flat for much longer.

Percy left the Ministry for the last time. Popping into his living room he put his suitcase down on his coffee table and pulled off his dress robes. Moving into his bedroom he dug through his sparse closet for the few items he could deem casual clothes. Having found the single pair of jeans he owned and a long-sleeved shirt he'd had since he was fifteen he went into his bathroom to have a quick shower.

His shower was longer than the ones he usually took though he felt much better for it. Getting dressed he was a bit worried about how tight his clothes were. At a bit of a loss he moved back into his room looking for something else he could wear that would be comfortable for drunken sulking.

After a good twenty minutes he gave it up as a lost cause and grabbed his slightly battered runners, they were old but the only footwear that could be counted in any sense as casual. Leaving his house he locked his door and started walking, he didn't feel like going to a wizard bar and he didn't know where any other ones might be. He'd been living in a muggle apartment so he figured he could find a pub relatively close by.

Walking down the street he saw the flashing neon lights of a sign. Looked like the place had been open for a while he moved to the door. The bouncer grinned at him looking him up and down. "Hey you're new here aren't you?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah I had a bit of a rough day."

The bouncer's grin widened, "Don't worry you'll cheer up in no time in here."

Percy was a bit wary but nodded, "Thanks." Paying the entrance fee, Percy moved into the dim interior and headed for the bar. Upbeat music was pumping from the sound system and couples were crowed on the dance floor. Shaking his head at how these muggles could be so oblivious to what's happening around them he moved on. Closer to the bar Percy jumped as someone pinched his ass. Looking around he saw two guys grinning at him like loons. A little confused he continued to the bar.

"Hey good looking what can I get you?" the bartender asked smiling.

Percy looked around to see whom he was talking to; he couldn't see any women at the bar. "Uh… I'd don't drink often and I had a really bad day today. What would you recommend?"

The bartender grinned and winked, "I'll get you something good, promise."

Percy nodded and dropped his head again.

A couple guys moved over to sit on either side of Percy, "Hey so how are you today? I don't remember seeing you here before."

"Oh, I don't go out often," he wasn't sure what these guys wanted and wasn't sure he wanted to know. They were being a bit too friendly and invading his space just a little.

"Here's your drink," the bartender said glaring a bit at the other two guys.

The bigger of the two glared right back and placed the money on the counter for Percy's drink. "Please allow me to get this for you."

Percy turned his head a little to the side and nodded. "Thank you," he said softly before starting his drink. The alcohol burned down his throat. Percy focused on his drink; he wasn't very good with people. In Hogwart's they had to listen to him; he had been in a position of power, it gave him confidence. Here he didn't recognize a single face to give him a little confidence.

The two guys kept taking turns buying Percy drinks and making small talk. The smaller of the two recognized that he wasn't entirely comfortable and motioned that they should be a bit subdued in trying to pick him up.

Percy feeling a bit dizzy smiled, "So you were saying you wanted to dance right?" He didn't really dance but they were being so nice that the least he could do was dance with them. Stumbling off his stool he fell against the bigger guy, "Oops sorry."

"No big deal, let's dance." Supporting Percy he led the way to the dance floor grinning back at his friend who was following behind them.

Percy stumbled along, smiling trying to fight back the dizzy feeling. He didn't want to vomit.

On the dance floor Percy was pulled into the crush of bodies, he hadn't noticed before that nearly all of the dancing couples were male. Pulled against one of the 'nice guy's' who had been buying him drinks Percy wondered what was in his pocket. It took him a few minutes to realize that it wasn't something in his pocket, having his ass pinched again sort of clued him in too though.

Struggling to take a step away Percy attempted to glare at him and slurred, "Now listen here. I'm not like that. I'm not interested in you and that… No." Percy shook his head a bit to emphasis his point and fell against one of the other dancers.

"Hey!" Turning around Oliver looked down and saw a half-collapsed figure sinking towards the floor. Staring at the red hair he stopped for a minute. "Percy?" Kneeling down he wondered what Percy would be doing in a gay bar. "He's passed out. I'd better take him home." Turning back to his date he smiled aiming for apologetic. "Sorry about this."

"No problem, you only end up blowing me off every time you ask me out. Why should tonight be any different?" Rolling his eyes Oliver's date moved away from the dance floor.

"Hey I bought his drinks I'm taking him home."

Oliver stared at the bigger guy, "Oh I see do you know where he lives?"

The guy glared angrily, "No, I'm taking him home, to my place."

"Yeah not happening, I'm an old friend and you don't exactly seem like his type." Oliver hefted Percy up onto his shoulder and headed for the door.

The bigger guy took a step after Oliver, luckily his friend with the brain stopped him. He didn't want to get kicked out of his favorite place because his friend was an idiot.

Oliver carried Percy out of the club shaking his head a little. 'What was Percy thinking? Something bad must've happened, he never used to drink.' Looking back at the club he hoped that it would be okay. He was working with the Order and his job was going around to the gay clubs, both wizard and muggle. Gay wizards tended to find dates outside of the wizarding community. They would make good targets for Death Eaters who don't exactly like anyone who isn't pure blood. Gay wizards and reproduction didn't always go hand-in-hand with pure blood, so wouldn't they be just as good a target. Heading for an alley Oliver headed home. He hadn't been in touch with Percy for a while so he wasn't sure where he lived.

Popping into his living room Oliver carried Percy into the bedroom, 'Guess I'll put him here and let him sober up.' Laying Percy out on the bed he laughed a little at Percy's outfit. 'No wonder they thought you were gay, you're wearing women's pants and that shirt's from fifth year. It was too small then and it's too small now.' Shaking his head Oliver left the room and turned off the light. Moving to his couch he lay down. "Tomorrow morning will be fun."

Percy groaned as he woke up the sun coming through the window blinding him. Blinking he was relieved when the sun was blocked out.

"Good morning," Oliver said softly, having moved to block out the window. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Percy grimaced and rolled over; he wasn't feeling at all well.

"Percy why were you at a gay bar last night?" Oliver asked trying to keep the amusement out of his voice and failing. "Better question why were you wearing women's jeans. Those two guys were trying to pick you up and in that outfit it's no wonder."

Percy mumbled into the pillow.

"What was that Perce? I can't understand you if you talk into the pillow."

"I said they were the only ones that fit my waist." Percy said a bit grumpy because of his headache.

Oliver laughed outright, "Oh… I see and I suppose you didn't realize it was a gay bar either."

Percy answered honestly, "No I didn't."


End file.
